


White Sun

by House_of_the_Rising_Pluto



Series: *THE PACK* [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Mamamoo, Momoland (Band), NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Minor Character Death, POV Kim Taehyung | V, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Sad, Taehyung and Joy are twins, everyones age is different from the real life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_of_the_Rising_Pluto/pseuds/House_of_the_Rising_Pluto
Summary: The life has it's ways in leading you and the others around you.For some, someones life is just a game, and others are big strong creatures that fall under the smallest of the bullets./////This is a short family background story of a, for now, 46 character fic.It's a little sad, but I would say, with a positive mindset of the character.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene & Park Sooyoung | joy & Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Sooyoung | Joy, Lee Taeyong/Nancy McDonie, Nakamoto Yuta/Jung Wheein
Series: *THE PACK* [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748362
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I'd like to share this new Universe of mine with all of you.   
> It still has a long way to g(r)o(w), story wise.  
> Please enjoy, and if you do, please leave comments and kudos.
> 
> I'm still new to being an author on AO3, so until I figure out how to tag new relationships....sorry   
> *****  
> (-so, Taehyung and Joy are twins, Wheein is their mother-)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Taehyung POV

Taehyung was 6 when the border patrol and the hunting crew had returned without his father. Thay had told something to his mother, but he couldn't hear anything from the spot on the floor where he and his sister were braiding flowers.

Their mother just opened her mouth like she was screaming, but no sound came out, just one tear, and she fell to the floor.  
Taeyong, the youngest of the hunters, lead Joy and him out to the field where more flowers grew.

His body was covered in some fresh cuts. Well, it was his first time in the actual hunt. When he grew up, Taehyung will always return with none. But, he looked odd, with his eyes wide opened and red. Was he crying? He shouldn't cry if it wasn't something serious, he was 12 now, a big boy.

Taehyung looked over where the other hunters were carrying their mother out of the weaving house.

Hm? Odd.

She looked like she was sleeping, she probably felt calm, he couldn't sleep when he was upset.

So they continued to play, and Taeyong started to cry. Why was he crying? He looked terrified now. Why? Did he see a ghost? Was he sad over something?

But what?

Hm.

Taehyung pursed his lips and continued to look for the prettiest of the flowers to braid and gift to his father. He always wore the crowns that he had made for him, while their mother wore Joy's.

Will he like them this time?

He had already made 3 crowns and the Sun has already set over the house rooftops and Taeyong was still crying, but now he panically turned every other second, like someone might come out of the woods and hurt them.

Why would someone do that?

Anyway, even if they tried, his big, strong father would protect them. Because he loved them. He had told them so this morning, and every other prior to today.

He loved him too.

Why was he still not coming back? Everyone else already had.

Hm...odd.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sun has already set now. Taeyong didn't cry anymore, but he still looked around every other second. Why?

The pack leader came to them. Odd. He only knew the alpha lead them, protected them and cared for them when they got hurt or sad. Maybe Taeyong hurt his knee, or worse an elbow, that did hurt. His father must've been worried. The alpha just patted Taeyongs shoulder and squatted in front of Joy and him.

"Taehyung, Joy, would you like to walk with me to the council house? Your mother is waiting there for you and we all have to tell you something really important, yet really sad.  
"Taeyong, come with us, we'll walk you home."

Taeyong was still quietly crying, but he held Taehyung's hand firmly and still watched every leaf that fell to the ground. Taehyung held Joys and the big alpha her other.

Their pack leader was big and certainly strong, he said he could and did protect them all. But his father was just bigger and stronger, and he would protect his family first, and he was special.

Taehyung wanted to hear one of his jokes, like now. The alphas around them were looking sad and worried. That had started to rub off onto him too. Joy had already looked sleepy and her eyes were a little glossy while she looked at Taeyong who was crying again.  
She shouldn't cry! That would mean he had failed to protect her as her brother.

But he haven't seen anything that she should've been protected from today.


	3. Chapter 3

Looking 5 years back, he knew that he couldn't protect her from it, from the fate.  
That day some humans hunted their father down with their machines as he tryed to distract them from the rest of the hunting wolfs.

Especially from Taeyong.

It was his first and last time joining the actual hunt, that they performed without the guns. That was just a way for cowards.

How could've something so small end the life of such a big and strong being that was his father?

Humans were awful, disgusting and cowards. If they fought fair and sqare, his father, Kris, would've killed them all for trying to harm his loved ones.

Yet they loaded his big wolf form onto one of their stinky transporting machines and drove him off, so his eyes wouldn't see him again. So his family couldn't say their last goodbyes, so they couldn't burry his body, how it deserved.

After that day, Taeyong hadn't spoke for weeks, hadn't left his home for months and ever since hadn't went for more time than strictly necessary into the forest.

He still carried scars from the missed bullets. Because of that fear, he, as an eldest pack leaders child, an alpha at that, couldn't become the next leader.

Yet that hadn't stopped him from mating with a beta, Nancy, and becoming a father just yesterday.

It was spring already, and 5 moons since a human joined their pack. A HUMAN!

Although a child.

At the very end of the Autumn, their patrol heard someone screaming, smelled blood and hurried to protect, whatever it was. They saw two humans laying on the ground and a big bear hovering above a little girl and growling angrily.

The bear became a nice warm rug to sleep on, which proved over the winter, and the 8 year old girl, Irene, became Joy's new best friend. She already had Suho, other kid their age, but she had to have another too.

Their mother mated to another alpha, Yuta, an old healer. He was big and strong, but not as strong, and grumpy all the time. He apparently never had a love interest before their mother. Even Taehyung did! Long ago, it lasted for two weeks and was over two moons ago, but...

ANYWAY...they had a puppy last year and Taehyung and Joy got a puppy brother, Lucas. In their family of all blacks, he was whiter than any other white wolf, even more than snow. Irene had said that he was an albino, whatever that was.

He was cute and looked like them still.

So, the old grumpy geezer and their mother became all happ-happy and kissed all the time EW! And Yuta even started cuddling them too. 

Wow... that was something.

  


But it seems like everyone forgot of his father and the sacrifice that he did for them.  
They did a small memorial of that day every year. It gradually grew smaller and smaller. Last year it was just Taeyong and him. But he became a father just yesterday, so he guessed he wouldn't come.

Now was just him and the setting Sun, on the West border of their teritory, over the river at whichs bank the body of his father forever left them.

  


Elders always told stories of souls returning. 

The only two puppies since that day were Lucas and Xiaojun. He still hadn't seen Xiaojun, just heard that he was oh, so beautiful and small, but maybe it was Lucas?

Some said he looked like a ghost. White fur with red eyes. Maybe.  


Taehyung already wanted to love and protect him, he was his puppy brother, after all.

  


Anyway, it was time to go home.

  


He bid his last goodbye to the setting Sun, said one last goodbye to the Heavens, where his father might be and raised on his four paws to burn last bits ot the gloominess and go to his loved ones.


End file.
